Sentence Challenge
by acesfirefist
Summary: Just a little challenge I did for the hell of it. PeronaxLaw. All one shots, unless I feel like writing an actual drabble later. Rated M for some smutty ones.


**A/N: So my friend challenged me to do this, and well, how could I pass it up? :D It's supposed to be a one sentence kind of challenge, but we see how well that worked out. Hope you like it~. **

**I don't own the characters, just the words.**

**#01 - Comfort**

He awoke one night in a cold sweat, nightmares about his past haunting him. He didn't expect her to be up, nor for her hands to wrap around his head, nuzzling it to her bosom as she whispered softly into the cool night, "You're not a monster...You're mine."

**#02 - Kiss**

She had surprised him one winter morning, with a kiss that had the linger taste of warm coffee. He wants more, and decides this is a much better way to satisfy his need for caffeine.

**#03 - Soft**

Her skin is soft; softer than anything Law had ever touched, and he loves the feel of it against his body.

**#04 - Pain**

He could tell she was in pain as she let out a soft whimper, and went to pull away. But instead of agreeing, she merely pulled him closer, digging her nails into his back as she tried to give her best seductive whisper, "Harder."

**#05 - Potatoes**

"Look, I made cute faces out of them~." She held up the brown lumps for him to see, "So we can cook them and have a cute dinner!" Part of him wanted to shake his head, while another just wanted to agree with her.

"The cutest dinner for the cutest woman alive."

**#06 - Rain**

No matter how many umbrellas Perona carried with her, she would always get soaking wet when kissing her Fuzzy Hat in the rain.

**#07 - Chocolate**

He smirked down at the princess, one end of the chocolate pocky stick stuck in her mouth as she wiggled it between her teeth, signaling the need to have him complete the game. "Play 'dis wiff me."

**#08 - Happiness**

Never in her life is Perona more happy than when Law decided to cuddle up and sleep with her favorite stuffed animal, Kumashi.

**#09 - Telephone**

She's loud, on the snailphone, but Law doesn't mind. In fact, it's a welcoming change compared to the usual quiet of the submarine.

**#10 - Ears **

She loves to trace the lines on his ears as he lays his head into her lap. She finds out soon enough that it calms him, and the look of pure serenity on his face is one of her favorites.

**#11 - Name**

She knew he was serious the moment _that_ word slipped out of his mouth, "I love you, _Perona."_

**#12 - Sensual**

His touch was gentle that night, much different than the roughness she loved so much. As his hands ran up her thigh without a hitch, her breath staggers and a shiver runs up her spine, and Perona finds that she quite likes Law's gentle side.

**#13 - Death**

He hated seeing her cry. So when the news that that old swordsman had finally been bested by his predecessor, he had wiped away the salted liquid, sending her a reassuring smile. A old tale from his childhood rang through his head, "You'll meet him again one day, and I'll be right there with you when you do. Don't weep, for the dead aren't really dead, just waiting.

**#14 - Sex**

The claw marks that her fingernails make on his back with the thrust are enough to draw blood, and at the feeling of the warm substance made her eyes go wild with lust. As her drenched finger reaches up, she lines her lip with a mischievous smirk, making sure that Law sees her flick her tongue over the red liquid. And almost immediately, he's ready for a second round.

**#15 - Touch**

It's the slightest of touch, a graze of his fingers against the bare of her sweaty back in the middle of the night, a cupping of her cheek when he says he'll see her soon, that causes her heart to skip a beat.

**#16 - Weakness**

He sees that evil smirk of hers, eyeing every sadistic line it forms, and it's then that he knows he's found his weakness.

**#17 - Tears**

He wasn't the cause, nor did he know what it was that made the tears fall, but as his arms wrapped around her body, he soothingly stroked her back, "It'll be alright. I promise, princess. I'll make whoever hurt you _pay._"

**#18 - Speed**

She was fast, given her fragile appearance, but Law was faster, and as she rounded the corner with the cookie in her mouth, his hands grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to him. "No stealing cookies from the cookie jar, princess~."

**#19 - Wind**

In the middle of the night, he hears a ghost in the wind, calling out his name, asking why he couldn't save them.

**#20 - Freedom**

The sat hand in hand, both with ice cream in their free hands. The younger boy turned to her with a smile, "Best last day of school, Nurse Perona?"

"Best last day of school, Doctor Law."

**#21 - Life**

Life was so fragile, he used to say, and as Perona stared down at the lifeless body of her mother, she finally understood where he was coming from.

**#22 - Jealousy**

He hates it when that green-headed swordsman visits, and more so the smile that she sends him. But that reassuring kiss onto his lips is enough to sedate his need to kill him...for now.

**#23 - Hands**

"Cold," She stated, reaching out and grabbing his hands with her own. He smirked, leading the interlocked fingers to his face and blowing the warmth from his breath onto them before kissing every appendage. "Cold no more, Princess."

**#24 - Taste**

The sweet taste of his skin was what drew her in on several occasions. It was almost as if he was covered in sugar, and Perona liked it more than anything. With a smirk, she pressed her lips against the bare of his chest, "More please~."

**#25 - Devotion**

Never in her life had Perona had someone jump in front of an enemy for her. The Humandrill didn't stand a chance against the slicing and powers of Law.

**#26 - Forever**

"You're mine," He started, grasping a hold of her waist and pulling her in front of him with one swift movement. His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck, "Forever."

**#27 - Blood**

The very sight of her covered in the blood of another _dead_ woman is enough to cause Law's face to drop completely. A trickle of blood ran down his nose as his hands ran over the stained princess' bare shoulders, the desire clear in his eyes.

**#28 - Sickness**

It was nothing more than a bug, he had told her this several times, but she had taken this opportunity to play nurse(not that he minded the skimpy outfit), only to have him telling her what to do until the very end. She tried though, he could see that, and he made a mental note to reward her greatly when his strength was back up.

**#29 - Melody**

The gloomy melodies she sings get stuck in his head constantly, and one day on the submarine, he finds himself humming the tune while working. Much to his liking, it fit perfectly with the operation.

**#30 - Star**

He watches one night, mesmerized that she knows her constellations, "That one's Leo," She started, tracing it in the night sky, "And over there is Cancer."

**#31 - Home**

He didn't even make it to the house before the pinkette had wrapped her arms around him tightly. And in the mists of the setting sun, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, her warm voice reaching his ears, "You're home."

**#32 - Confusion**

It had been a misunderstanding. He accused her of sleeping with Zoro, she yelled at him for not having enough faith in her, and it all ended with a slap to his face and a teary eyed princess.

**#33 - Fear**

A scream, and he comes running into the kitchen, hands ready to attack the assailant only to find the woman high above, a look of terror on her face. She points to the floor, holding her other hand on her lower lip, "C-C-Cockroaches."

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

She's terrified of thunder, he finds out one night, and as he holds her close, he begins to wonder just what happened to make her so afraid of it.

**#35 - Bonds**

He watched, as the two most important people in his life snuggled together in a heap of fur and pink hair, both with a rather content smile on their face. And instead of getting jealous per usual, Law smiled.

**#36 - Market**

She had brought him with her on a trip to the market, claiming she couldn't carry all the bags by herself, when really, it was all just an excuse to get him to spend his time(and maybe money) with her.

**#37 - Technology**

"Ohhhhh, and what's this one do?" She asked, picking up the nearest instrument and examining it.

"It drills holes into people, so you better leave it alone." He had expected her to put it down immediately, maybe even huddle behind him. But what she had done was completely new. Her lips turned upward in a smirk as she placed the machine in her hand.

"Let's go drill some people~."

**#38 - Gift**

She hadn't expected him to come back with anything, his return was gift enough, but when he handed her the intricate onyx necklace, she made sure to give him a rewarding make out session kiss in return.

**#39 - Smile**

One day, as she watches him work, she notices that certain smile of his. It's spooky, it's cute, and Perona had never been more turned on.

**#40 - Innocence**

It amazes him how easily she can go from creepy to innocent little child with just a snap of his fingers, and makes him wonder just what's ticking underneath those pink curls.

**#41 - Completion**

"There!" She exclaimed, taking a couple steps back to admire her handy work on the polar bear outfit adorning Law's thin body, "All done, and you look like the cutest man I've ever seen horo~." It's itchy, but even he has to admit the woman's work was impeccable, the stitching perfect. He was impressed, and for her hard work, gave her a kiss on the lips, nibbling on the lower lip,

"It's perfect, but I think it's my turn to dress _you_ up, yeah~?"

**#42 - Clouds**

"That one looks like a cute polar bear!"

"Does not. It looks like a boat."

"Stupid! Look, see," She scooted in closer, grabbing his hand and tracing the outline of the bear, "It's a polar bear, just like Bepo."

**#43 - Sky**

Blue, she had chosen to wear blue that day, and all Law could think about was how beautiful she looked against the clear, bright sky.

**#44 - Heaven**

As the topic arose they found that neither of them believed in the afterlife, but they do agree that their times together is the closest thing to heaven.

**#45 - Hell**

"I'm going to make their lives a living hell," She stated one day, referring to the countless fangirls that had sent her boyfriend letters. "There won't be anything but ash left when I'm done with them horohorohoro." And all the surgeon could do was smirk and lead her towards the bedroom.

**#46 - Sun**

She hates the glaring sun, and Law gives her his hat to shield her eyes from the light. She proclaims it isn't cute enough, he frowns, and against that cringing feeling in her stomach, she places the hat on her head in order to make him smile again.

**#47 - Moon**

She makes up ridiculous stories about the moon and how it has special powers, he agrees and tells her she's right, just to see the satisfied smile on her face.

**#48 - Waves**

She stares at the waves, as they do their daily dance with the moon, hoping, waiting, for that familiar yellow sight.

**#49 - Hair**

Her hair reminds him of a special kind of flower only found in the north that he would often smell for hours as a child, and he merely nuzzles his face deeper into the pink locks, taking in the light musk of a scent with pleasure.

**#50 - Supernova**

She hadn't expected the tacky porcupine to arrive with a half dead Law in his arms, nor had he expected the barrage of hallows sent his way as soon as the man had been placed on the operation table. She had every intention of killing him for hurting her Fuzzy Hat, but it was the stern look on his face that said it wasn't him that did it.


End file.
